


Signs

by Cheloya



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Five Things That Tell Souma Hatori It's Going to Be a Bad Day





	Signs

1\. The call from Kureno at four in the morning that tells him Akito is in a bad way.

2\. The eerily beautiful slide of horsehair over gut string; Momiji only plays the violin these days when he's feeling lonely.

3\. The memory, as he slaps a hand down on the alarm clock, of Ayame sending him thirty-seven text messages yesterday about some ridiculous fashion show he simply must attend, and the knowledge that he cannot in good conscience allow the man to terrorise the public on his own.

4\. The weather report's cheerful declaration that snow will come early this year.

5\. The way his hand still reaches out of a morning, groping for someone who quite simply isn't there.


End file.
